The Second Piece: Ghost City Part I
Several hours after they left the Black Isles, we find Issac, Drew, and Hugeo meandering around at sea. Drew: One question, Mr. Navigator. Do you have any idea where we're going? Issac: Yep! Kraft was kind enough to leave a compass on our ship. I figure if we go south, we'll find a good place to stop by. Drew: Speaking of stopping by, do you know any islands we could be heading for? Issac: I don't have a map, so no. I guess we'll just leave it...to luck! Drew: THAT'S THE THING I LEAST WANT TO HEAR! Hugeo: Knock it off, guys... Issac: Anyways, since our course is pretty much set, I'd like to ask you guys something. If we're going to be pirates, we need a name. What should we be called? Hugeo: Hmmm, a cool-sounding name...hmmmm...let's see...no, I've got nothing. Drew: The Kraft Pirates were named after their captain, so maybe we should do the same. I hereby dub us...the Drew Pirates! Issac: HEY! NO ONE SAID YOU WERE CAPTAIN! Hugeo: Hmmmm, that gave me an idea. Why don't we combine all three of our names to make the crew name? Issac: That's not too bad of an idea...let's see...the Hugeisrew Pirates? No, sounds like a bar... Drew: The Tregregeo Pirates? No, that just sounds wrong. Hugeo: The Hugrema Pirates? Issac: Hey, that one actually sounds good. Drew: I agree. Issac: So it's decided! The Hugrema Pirates shall sail the high seas! We fear nothing, and face adventure at every turn! The trio stand, eagerly surveying the sea for signs of adventures to have. They sail in silence for an hour. Two hours. Three hours. Until finally, six hours later, they lie on the deck, looking at the clouds. Issac: Uggg...sailing the high seas is more boring than what I would've expected. Drew: Don't just lie there, guys! If we can't discover anything, let's do what the Kraft Pirates do! Break out the rations, and throw a little party! It'll be our "Welcome to Piracy" party! Issac and Hugeo stand up as they get out the rations. Soon a party is in full swing, and their spirits are lifted up. Until... Hugeo: Guys! I see a shape in the distance! It's gotta be an island! Indeed, as the ship sails closer, an island comes into view. Issac: Weigh anchor! It's time to explore! The Hugrema Pirates stop their ship at a dock which looks heavily neglected, and they eagerly pile out. Issac: There's a town right over there. I wonder who lives there...? They walk toward the town. Drew: Aah, there's sand everywhere! Pretty hot, too. This must be a "desert" like they showed us in school. The trio reach the town. However, they don't see anyone on the streets, and the town looks decayed, as if no one has lived in it for a while. Issac: HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE? Hugeo: Guys, I looked in one of the buildings. It seemed to be a bar, but when I looked no one was in it? Drew: Hmmmm...*looks in another building* No one here either! Hugeo: Where could everyone be? Issac: Guys. This town may be abandoned. We might just have set foot in a ghost town! Drew: A ghost town? Cool! Hugeo: Guys. Do you hear that? Issac and Drew begin to notice the sound of nearby footsteps. Issac looks in a dark alley and with a shock sees the shadow of a person, who quickly runs off. Issac: Guys! It's another person! After them! Category:Ghost City Arc